The Real World: New York City
by animefreak91113
Summary: What happens when Naruto and all the teams go to New York City to live there for 1 year? Even more they have to share 1 house together? A lot of fights, romance, and misshapenings occur when the ninja’s come together to find out shocking secretes.
1. Out of the airport and into New York

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. lemmealone

Summary: What happens when Naruto and all the teams go to New York City to live there for 1 year? Even more they have to share 1 house together? A lot of fights, romance, and misshapenness occur when the ninja's come together to find out shocking secretes. What will happen to their friendships when they get ready to leave?

* * *

Characters:

Naruto Kiba Gaara Ino Neji

Sasuke Hinata Temari Shikamaru TenTen

Sakura Shino Kankuro Chouji Lee

* * *

The boy with the orange jump suit jumped down from the plane steps. Following him was Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kancoro.

"So this is the famous New York City. I'm disappointed I expected more than this!" Naruto said while turning around to look at the others. " Hey, where are Shino and all the girls?" Everyone looked at each other.

" The girls went to the bathroom. I was sitting behind Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino in the plane. They said that they herd that New York City was filled with cute boys so they needed to change their clothes." Lee said as he turned around and looked at the girl's bathroom.

" Okay so where's Shino then?" Naruto said with concern. He didn't want anyone getting lost on the first day arriving.

" I saw him looking at a butterfly. He was mumbling about how rare it was to see a bug that fascinating." Kiba said as Akamaru backed him up with a sharp bark.

Just then Shino appeared from the side bushes that led to the exit of the airport. Everyone stared at him blankly. He seemed to be holding a jar with the butterfly in it. It was flapping its wing's everywhere. Sweat dripped from his head. It seemed as if he had a hard time catching it.

" I need to study it. I'm not keeping it if that what you're thinking." He said as he tapped the jar with one of his fingers.

" Where are the girls? God I never imagined how troublesome they could be. I knew I should have stayed home." Shikamaru said complaining.

"I…think I…found them," said Neji as he pointed to the girls gathered around the bathroom.

Everyone looked to the side. They're eyes suddenly widened. Temari, Hinata, and Ino seemed to be wearing jean skirts with White and pink shirts. To complete the look they wore sneakers. Ten-ten and Sakura were wearing tight jeans with white tang-tops. They also had sneakers. They looked like average Americans. All of the boys stared at the girls as if they were goddesses. They were amazed. Even Gaara and Sasuke, who wasn't the least bit interested in girls, were astonished with how they looked. 0o

" Hello boys. Sorry if we took to long. We needed to make sure we looked okay." Said Temari as she looked at Shikamaru looking at her up and down. " Um…Shikamaru… are you okay?"

Shikamru's head snapped up. He knew he shouldn't have come. He was caught. He was just looking…that's all. There was nothing wrong with looking.

" You women are to troublesome." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

Temari stared at him. She knew that Shikamaru and the other boys were astonished with how they looked. After all, they weren't dressed in their daily clothing that they used for missions and training back in Japan.

" How did you all get those clothes?" Kankuro said. He was as interested in it as the rest of the male ninjas.

" We all saved our money and bought it at a clothing shop." Ten-ten giggled as she told the boys.

" You bought _that_ instead of food. You girls are crazier than I thought!" Chouji came out while crunching on potato chips.

" Not everything has to do with food you, baka!" Ino said as she walked passed Sasuke. " So…Sasuke… what do you think" she twirled around in a circle.

Sasuke wasn't the slightest bit interested in how Ino looked. His eyes were drawn to how Hinata and Temari looked. They both looked like they were so innocent and had nothing to do with the plan in changing clothes just for coming to America. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and Temari. He looked at them as they stared blankly at Sasuke. He then passed by them, throwing his bag over his shoulder. " Common already… I want to get out of this airport." Everyone looked at each other and began following Sasuke. They had no clue to where they were going. All they had was a little slip of paper written by Kakashi that told them directions to where they would be living, but knowing Kakashi and how he's always getting lost and being late, they wouldn't be surprised if they ended up in the middle of no where.

* * *

So wat do you guys think? Trust me the story will get more interesting! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS SO I KNOW THAT I CAN CONTINUE TO WRITE! IT HELPS ME! P.S: this is my first fan fiction I'm writing so I wouldn't mind some comments about what I'm missing! But don't go to hard on me… it is after all my first fan fiction! (lol) Well please review and when I get reviews I'll start writing the 2nd chappie. Thanx ppls! 


	2. I think I want to piss him off

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hiya ppl! Srry if I took to long to update my story…I was...ah…. kinda busy and I had to take care of stuff. Yeah so…. hope you all like the second chapter!

* * *

" We finally found the stupid house! God I never though it would take this long to find it. Stupid Kakashi and his _directions_. He wrote them all backwards! Figures he'd do something that foolish." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

All of the ninja's entered the house. They were all eager to see where they would be living for the next year. As they entered, the first thing they saw was a big screen TV. They're eyes widened. They gathered in the middle of the room to count how many bedrooms there were.

"1...2...3…4…5…" All of them looked at Lee as he counted the rooms. " That's it. No more bedrooms."

They all looked at each other. They knew they had to share rooms. But who should they share the rooms with?

" Okay…now lets pick out who we are going to be sharing our rooms with fairly. We are going to take a hat…" Shikamaru snatched the hat that was on Ino's head. " And put our names in it. The people who we pick out are the people that are going to be your roommates."

All of them took a piece of paper and wrote their names down. They placed their names in the hat and sat down on the big red sofa that was in the middle of the living room.

"Okay now the first roommates are…" Shikamaru placed his hand in the hat and took out a name. " Naruto…" He placed his hand in the hat again. " Temari and…" He did it one more time. " Shino."

Naruto, Temari, and Shino looked at each other. They all thought ' why do I have to share a room with him or her'

" This is all fair so no complaining" Shikamaru said. He reached in the hat and pulled out the roommates to the second bedroom. " Gaara, Ino, and Lee." They all looked at each other. Ino sighed as if she was going to be killed by Gaara during the year of sharing a room with him.

" The next roommates are…myself, Ten-ten, and Kiba." Shikamaru said as he stared at his roommates. They seemed to be fine with it so he continued. " Okay, the next roommates are… Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji." Sasuke looked at Neji, then at Hinata. Hinata saw that Sasuke was looking at her so she quickly put her head down. Neji glared at Sasuke.

" So that leaves Kancoro, Chouji, and Sakura as the last roommates." Shikamaru announced.

" Why do I have to be stuck with the fat kid?" Sakura mumbled.

Ino went next to Sakura. " Just to let you know, never ever, touch any of his food. He goes insane when people do that." Ino whispered. She began to laugh. " Well just to let _you_ know Gaara likes to kill people so watch out for that. Oh, and Lee likes to ask girls out a lot…so be prepared." Sakura whispered back to Ino. She, too, began to laugh.

The groups got settled in their new rooms. They all unpacked and picked out which bed they would be sleeping in. Sasuke stared at his suitcase. 'damn I forgot my toothpaste. I refuse to share with those lunatics. Who knows where they found their crap!"

" Um…Sasuke-kun…I have extra… toothpaste if you want" Hinata said timidly. Neji glared at Sasuke. He didn't want Hinata to associate with a lowlife like him.

" No, its…o…k…" Sasuke paused. He could see Neji was glaring at him. ' I think I want piss him of.' " On second thought Hinata, thank you for the tooth paste." He grabbed the toothpaste, winked at her, and smiled. Hinata immediately began to blush. "Um…your welcome Sasuke-kun. Oh, do you mind me calling you Sasuke-kun?" she stared up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji who seemed furious and then looked back at Hinata. " Call me what you want. I give you permission." He said smiling at her again. Her face turned beat red.

" Hinata I forgot my other bag in the living room. Could you please get it for me?" Neji said as he glared at Sasuke. Hinata nodded and went off into the living room. Sasuke stood there glaring back at Neji.

" If you're trying to intimidate me it's not working." Sasuke said, continuing to glare back at Neji.

"And if you're trying attempt something with Hinata…it's not working. That is while im here its not." Neji said. Sasuke laughed.

" What makes you think that?" He smirked.

Neji grabbed the collar Sasuke's shirt. " If I find out that you're in any way involved with my cousin you will have to answer to me!" Sasuke laughed.

"Wait till we fuck and then I'll answer to you." Sasuke laughed.

Neji tightened his fist. " You know you really starting to piss me off!"

Sasuke glared at Neji. " I know…and this is just the beginning." Neji released Sasuke's collar and walked out the room, shoving Sasuke out of the way.

" Here is your bag Neji…" Hinata said. Neji went up to Hinata. " Be careful with who you associate yourself with in this house you got that." Neji said as Hinata nodded.

Sasuke walked up to Hinata and glared at Neji who began to walk away. " Don listen to him he's just jealous that you can make friends and he can't, other than his teammates of course."

" I guess…" Hinata said shyly

* * *

How did u like it? Please review. (I love getting reviews ). I should be able to start the third chapter soon. 


	3. Lets get naked?

Disclaimer: I…you know im getting really tired of saying this. You know the deal. I don't own any Naruto characters okay. But I would like to. So sue me.

Okay ppl have been asking me who lives in wat room so im just going to make a chart.

(room 1Naruto) (room 2Gaara) (room 3Shikamaru) (room 4Hinata) (room 5Kancoro)

(room 1Temari)(room 2Ino) (room 3Ten Ten) ( room 4Sasuke) (room5Sakura)

(room 1Shino) (room2 Lee) ( room 3Kiba) (room 4Neji) (room 5Chouji)

* * *

Chapter three: Lets get…. naked? 

" Hey Sakura-chan, what's the deal with Sasuke and Hinata" Naruto whispered as he pointed to Sasuke and Hinata sitting down on stools. Sakura looked at the two. She clenched her hand.

" So Hinata, how do you like the house so far?" Sasuke said as he picked up his cup and took a sip of coffee.

" Well…it's okay I guess…I haven't really explored the house…that much." Hinata said looking at Sasuke.

" Well, we could go and check it out after this. What do u say?" Sasuke placed his cup down on the table and looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded.

" Sure…why not." She said smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back.

"The seem to be having breakfast together what's the problem with that?" Sakura mumbled. 'I cant believe this. Sasuke and _her_. What does she have that I don't? He could have asked me to eat breakfast with him.

" But still don't you think it's kind of weird. I mean Sasuke never even noticed Hinata let alone talk to her. Now they are eating breakfast together and acting like they've been friends before. I mean you have to admit. It is kinda weird." Naruto said, still staring at Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura stood there looking at the two. She really didn't want to admit it, but Naruto was right they never really communicated with each other until they found out that they were sharing a room together.

" Come on Naruto lets leave them alone. Its not really nice to ease drop." Sakura said as she turned around and started walking to her room.

" Yeah you're right." Naruto said as she walked in his room. He looked at his 2 roommates. They seemed to be playing cards together.

" HEY EVERYONE LETS PLAY STRIP BLACKJACK." Naruto yelled so the whole house echoed to what he said. Temari and Shino looked at Naruto as if he were crazy.

" What are you taking about you baka!" Temari said as she gave Naruto a whack on the head.

" And besides, isn't it suppose to be strip _poker_." Kiba said walking in the room. Akamaru came right beside him barking.

" Yeah yeah your right but…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

" You don't know how to play poker don't you?" Lee said as he too walked in the room.

" What is this a gathering?" Ten Ten said as she too walked in the room.

" Wow it's funny how everyone is walking in the room." Ino said.

" You people are so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he joined the group.

Pretty soon all of the ninjas were in Naruto's room. Gaara, Shino, Chouji, and Kancoro stood on the side, watching the rest of the house gather together.

" Okay…. Lets get started." Naruto said as he delt out the cards. Sasuke looked beside him, surprised to see that Hinata was sitting next to him. 

" Um…Hinata…are you sure you want to play? I mean you do know that this is _strip_ blackjack right?" Sasuke said whispering to Hinata.

" Yeah…I just thought that maybe…I can play…for a little…." Hinata replied.

" Okay…if you really want to." Sasuke said. He was interested in how this game would turn out. Everyone was in silence. They sat there looking at the cards. Naruto grabbed the deck of cards.

" I will be the dealer." Naruto said as he delt 2 cards to each person.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Hinata looked at herself. She was down to her bra and panties. Everything else was gone. She looked over at Sasuke who had only his shorts and boxersleft to come off. His bare chest made Hinata blush. She then looked at Naruto who was only down to his boxers and one of his socks. Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Ten Ten had only taken off their shirts. They were in their bra's, blushing while looking around at everyone else's expression. 

" Okay…looks like I win this one." Neji said as he stared around the room. He was the only one fully clothed. 'They are so easy to fool. All I have to use is my Byukagen and see wat their cards are, and I win!' Neji thought.

" I am tied with you Neji," said Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru at the same time. The whole room looked at Sasuke and Hinata. " Well, what do you guys have?" Kiba said.

" I am…out" Sasuke said.

" You know what that means Sasuke…" Naruto said reminding him that he needs to take of 1 piece of clothing.

Sasuke sighed. He unbuttoned his pants. He watched Sakura and Ino looking at him as he began to pull down them down. He sighed again. 'If I loose the next hand then I'm dead.' Sasuke thought. 'Wait…. Hinata's down to her bra and panties… if she lost this hand that means…' Sasuke thought as he looked over at the helpless Hyuuga.

"I…" Hinata said.

* * *

So watcha think? I know the chapter kinda ends stupid…but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out wat happens to Hinata… 


	4. Hyuuga vs Uchiha Who will win?

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I know I do not own Naruto okay? But I want to…nothing wrong with that right?

Hey ppl. Thanx for the reviews. Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hyuuga vs. Uchiha. Who will win?

" I…" Hinata said. The whole room was quite. They were eager to see what Hinata had. If she was to loose this hand she would have to show some part of her body that was considered "private".

" You…. what Hinata?" Lee said. Everyone leaned a bit forward.

" I…I'm out." Hinata said as she placed down her cards. She shamefully looked down. She was disappointed. It wasn't like her to gamble for money let alone clothes. She looked around at everyone. It seemed to her that their jaws had dropped. She looked around until she met Neji's eyes. He looked very disappointed in her.

" Hinata, you have disappointed me. You know you could have used your Byukagen to see the cards. So this is telling me that you wanted it to end this way." Neji said as he frankly stared at her.

" I…I didn't want to…cheat…so I played by the rules." Hinata said as she looked down. Sasuke glared at Neji.

" Hinata played farely. You on the other hand needed to cheat to win…which tells us how big of a loser you are. You can't even play a simple game without having an advantage. Your such a loser." Sasuke said as he continued to glare at Neji. Neji smirked. He knew his smart little comment to Hinata pissed him off.

" It's okay… Sasuke-kun…I lost…fair and square so…." Hinata put her hands in the back of her where the clips hooked to connect her bra. She slowly began to unclip one of the three clips. Neji quickly turned away, making sure that he was not involved with the despicable Hyuuga.

" Wait Hinata… this is just a game…you don't really have to…" Sasuke said trying to stop her from humiliating herself in front of Naruto and the others, but Naruto already objected.

" This is a fair game. We all agreed to the rules, so we must follow them. Hinata knew it was _strip _blackjack. She lost the hand, so she must pay the consequence." Naruto said watching Sasuke. The Hyuuga was now down to her last clip. Sasuke and the others watched the Hinata begin to unclip the last clip. She looked up at the others. Her eyes began to twitch and she started feeling dizzy. She passed out, her bra fully off and laid on the ground. Sasuke saw her pass out, and saw that she was now braless. He quickly grabbed his shirt, put it on her, and picked her up.

" This _game_ is now over." Sasuke coldly said as he glared at Neji. Neji seemed to not care one bit for the Hyuuga.

" It was her decision to do this so she must pay for what she has done. I am ashamed to call her a Hyuuga." Neji said glaring back at Sasuke. Sasuke continued to walk and stared at Hinata who was in his arms. She felt like paper. She felt like she weighed 80 pounds the most. He continued to stare at her until he reached their room. He placed her down on his bed and pulled the cover over her petit body. He walked back to where the group was and went straight up to Neji.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Uchiha himself. I see that you came back for more. I guess Hinata wasn't enough site seeing for you. It's a pity." Neji said as he laughed. Everybody in the room watched as the room suddenly turned into a Hyuuga vs. Uchiha match.

" I shouldn't be wasting my time with you. You're not worth it. You even got beat my the weakest ninja in here." Sasuke said as he pointed to Naruto.

" Hey, hey, hey, don't get me involved with this. I have nothing to do with this. So keep my name out of it." Naruto said crossing his arms. Neji got up to face Sasuke.

" You know Sasuke, you're really starting to piss me off. Sometimes I just want to..." Neji said until he was interrupted by Sasuke's fist. The Uchiha had already made the first move. Neji fell to the ground, still getting pounded by Sasuke's fists. Each blow to the face that Sasuke made felt as if Neji was a cat loosing his 9 lives one by one. Sasuke continuously punched him, until Naruto and Shikamaru held him. Ten Ten and Lee went to Neji.

"Neji are you okay?" Ten Ten said. Lee looked at Neji. He seemed to have had a black eye and blood was pouring from his head and mouth. Ten Ten winced at first site of the Hyuuga. He was beaten up, badly. Neji laid there half unconscious.

" Let me go!" Sasuke said still trying to charge at the helpless Neji that was laying on the floor.

" You already did enough damage to him. You should be satisfied by now. I mean look at him. C'mon you still want to waste your time." Naruto said trying to make the situation a bit better by siding with Sasuke. Naruto knew him the most after all. He remembered in missions, when Sasuke gets out of control, the best thing to do is to take his side. He'll then feel the need to stop fighting and go back to his usual cold self.

" It's over Sasuke, just leave Neji alone!" Ten Ten screamed. "Go get Neji's stuff out of his room. Shikamaru, do you mind switching with Neji so he could be in the same room as Kiba and I?" Ten Ten said. Shikamaru stared at Neji. 'So now I have to share a room with Sasuke and Hinata, while Neji gets to stay with Ten Ten and Kiba. How troublesome.' Shikamaru thought. " I have no choice to. If these two share a room for any longer, I know one of them will wind up killing the other over night." Shikamaru said.

" Naruto and Shikamaru..." Sasuke said, still being held by them. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

" Yeah Sasuke?" They said at the same time.

" If you do not let me go right now so help me God you two will be dead by thee time you let me go." Sasuke said glaring at the two. They quickly let go of him. Sasuke walked to where Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji were. Ten Ten quickly got up to protect Neji. Lee stood beside Neji, wondering what the raged Uchiha would do next. Sasuke walked passed Ten Ten, completely ignoring her. He stared blankly at lee and then looked down at Neji.

" You better clean him up. He looks ridiculous." Sasuke said as he threw a rag on Neji, covering his face. Sasuke then spat on the rag, turned around and walked away. He walked to his room. He noticed Shikamaru moving Neji's stuff to one spot, and replacing it with his stuff. He looked over at Hinata who still seemed to be doing fine and sleeping now. He sat on the corner of his bed softly, making sure not to wake Hinata. Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Are you really into _her_? " Shikamaru said looking at Sasuke. He was surprised that Sasuke, the infamous Uchiha, would be interested in someone like Hinata. Sasuke sighed and looked at Shikamaru.

" Is that any of your concern? I suggest you bud out of other people business before they get mad." Sasuke said as he put on another t-shirt. Shikamaru just stared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe that out of all the girls that throw themselves at Sasuke, Sasuke would pick the girl that was unnoticed.

" Okay im going to go put all of Neji's crap in the other room. Don't do anything crazy now." Shikamaru said as he smirked. Sasuke smirked back.

" You finally understand me Shikamaru. I tend to do crazy things." Sasuke said looking at Hinata. Shikamaru laughed.

" Seriously. If Neji finds out that anything's going on you know what will happen." Shikamaru said as he walked out the room.

" Yeah im going to have to kick his ass…again!" Sasuke said making sure that Shikamaru herd what he said. Shikamaru continued walking while laughing.

" I don't see what's funny." Temari said as she leaned on her room door. Shikamaru stared at her. He had stopped laughing.

" You wouldn't understand. So I'm not going to bother to explain it." Shikamaru said.

" You know you can be really cute sometimes… but sometimes you know you can be a real jerk!" Temari said walking in her room. She sat on her bed and watched Shino looking at his _rare_ butterfly. She sighed and laid down on her bed. Shikamaru walked to his old bedroom. He saw that Ten Ten already placed Neji down on his old bed. Neji still looked pretty banged up, even though Ten Ten wiped some of the blood from his face. He dropped Neji's stuff down beside the bed and walked back out.

* * *

Well that's the fourth chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. 


	5. Sakura and Ino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Okay…okay you can hate me if you want. I know I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so busy withy school and tests and stuff. Well srry again and her is the next chapter!

" Are you okay Neji?" Ten Ten said as she hovered over the Hyuuga that finally started to regain consciousness. He looked up at Ten Ten.

"Ugh…what happened?" He laid there, trying to reflect to what was the cause of his injuries. He sat up and rubbed his head. His eyes widened. " Now I remember. It was Sasuke…That bastard!" He got up quickly but was stopped by Ten Ten's quick movements and pushed him back down on the bed.

"No…no more fighting." Ten Ten said as she smiled sweetly at Neji. Neji looked down. He sighed. He got up and started to walk out the room.

" Neji wait!" Ten Ten said as she grabbed Neji's arm. Neji glared at Ten Ten and pushed her away. Ten Ten nearly collapsed by the Hyuuga's brute strength.

" Don't touch me." Neji said as he glared at Ten Ten once again and then turned around and kept walking. Ten Ten blankly stared at him as he walked away. She didn't know what she did wrong. All she wanted to do was try to comfort him. She sighed.

" Temari! Damn you're so troublesome!" Shikamaru said as he looked at the broken lamp beside his bed.

" It was an accident. Im sorry okay?" Temari said as she picked up broken pieces of glass on the floor. "Ow!" she looked down at her finger. It had been cut. A line of blood appeared bright on her hand. Shikamaru looked at the cut. He went in his draw and took out a little white cloth. He grabbed her hand and wrapped the cut up tightly. " That's too tight!" she said squinting her eyes a little due to the pain.

" Quit acting like a baby. It will stop the bleeding." He said as he tied the two ends of the cloth up. " There." Temari looked at her hand.

" Don't expect any thank you or anything like that. It was your fault I got hurt because you yelled at me!" Temari said.

" What ever. Like I really care if you say thank you or not." Shikamaru said as he placed his hands on his head. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Temari looked back down at her covered wound. A little smirk appeared on her face. Shikamaru stopped and looked around. He saw Neji sitting down at the kitchen table, his hands on his head. 'So he woke up. Well I wouldn't blame Sasuke for doing that to him. What Neji said was way over the edge.' Shikamaru thought. He paused. He heard laughter. He turned around to see Hinata and Sasuke in the same direction to where Neji was. 'Uh oh this is not going to be good.'

" Sasuke-kun, what happened after I fainted?" Hinata said. Sasuke continued walking watching Hinata from the corner of his eye.

" Well I carried you and put you in my bed and then I left you there." Sasuke said trying to avoid the part about the fight with her cousin.

" That's all?" Hinata said even more curious about the whole situation.

" Well not _all_, but u don't need to worry about it." Sasuke said getting a little frustrated. Hinata went in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stopped walking. " What?" Sasuke said as he stared at Hinata.

" What happened, tell me." Hinata said starting straight at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hinata blankly. There was no expression on his face, and you could tell that he had no intention of telling her what happened.

" You know, sometimes you can be real annoying." Sasuke said as he walked past Hinata, leaving her there to stare at him walk away. As Sasuke continued walking, he noticed Neji sitting down at the table. He smirked. ' So he's up, took him long enough.' Sasuke thought as he stood there staring at Neji. Neji looked up and saw Sasuke. He clenched his hand. 'Damn that ignorant bastard.' Neji thought. Sasuke smirked. He walked passed the Hyuuga and out the house. He quietly walked to the nearest park and sat there, thinking about how much fun he had, flirting with Hinata and getting Neji mad, playing strip black jack and to his surprise got to see a side of Hinata he never thought he would see, and finally, getting to pound Neji's face into the ground. The Uchiha was quite pleased with himself. He got up and walked back in the house. He looked around and saw the Neji was no longer in the kitchen. Hinata was nowhere in sight either.

" Hey Sasuke, where did you go?" Ino said as she sat up from the couch.

" I needed a walk." Sasuke said as he walked up to Ino. He never realized it but Ino was pretty hot. He smirked. Ino saw him staring at her. She blushed a little.

"So…I got to go…um… to my room to catch up on some of my reading. Bye!" Ino said, trying not to look at the Uchiha directly in the eye. Sasuke smirked again. He knew that Ino liked him. What was troubling to him was why he didn't go up to her early. He watched Ino walk to her room. He glanced over at his room. Hinata was sleeping. Around her eyes seemed to be a little damp.

' _Was she crying?' _Sasuke thought. He sat down on his bed and sighed. He really didn't know wat Hinata was to him, or even if Hinata saw him as more than a friend. Sasuke fell back on his bed. He was exhausted. _' Hinata is attractive and all, but at times she can be a bit…careless.' _Sasuke thought. _' Ino and all the other girls are so…hot. But Hinata could care less to what they do or how they look. Is that why im attracted to her? At first I was teasing a bit, just to get on Neji's nerves. But now…' _He glanced over at the still sleeping Hyuuga. _' I don't know what to do.' _

Sasuke got up and walked over to Chouji, Kankuro, and Sakura's room. He walked inside, not bothering to knock. He paused and looked over at the bathroom. Someone was in there. He walked silently to the bathroom and listened closely by the door.

" Yeah and Sasuke looked over at me. I couldn't help but leave. He was staring at me, I had to go before I became completely embarrassed."

' _That sounds like Ino. Okay so who else is in there?' Sasuke thought. _

" Oh please. Sasuke looked at me plenty of times, but I don't go and get all mushy about it!"

'_Sakura? What is she doing in there and why are they talking about me?'_

" Yeah right. The only time Sasuke looks at you is when he wants to tell you to leave him alone or that you're annoying." Ino said. The doorknob rattled a little and Sasuke knew that they were coming out. '_What should I do?' _he thought. The door flew open and Sakura and Ino came out. They looked to the side to see Sasuke standing there smirking. Sakura and Ino stared at Sasuke.

" Sasuke…" Ino said. " I need…I need to tell you something." Ino said pushing Sasuke out the room while looking back at Sakura.

Okay well I know this chapter isn't all that good and once again im srry. To make up for it I'll try to write and update it every week. Plz review!


End file.
